To Break a Fever
by WitchKingOfAngmar
Summary: Remember when Ingvar was unconscious with a fever, and Edvin healed him with willow bark tea? Well, here's what I think really happened. Contains yaoi, underage sex, and what some people might consider rape, but not in the way most people think of it. Part of my Brotherband series, eventually leading up to an orgy!


**Sorry I haven't written anything for a while! I'm pretty busy with school, but now that that's over, I hope to write more often. Ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated, and they help fuel my inspiration.**

**As always, I don't own the Brotherband Chronicles.**

**Warning: Yaoi, underage sex, and some might call the end rape, I don't know.**

* * *

"How's he doing?"

"It's not looking good, Hal." Hal and Edvin were discussing the current state of Ingvar, who had been injured in battle. Now he had a fever, and he'd been unconscious for days.

"Hal, if he doesn't wake up soon, he's not gonna make it." Hal angrily kicked a nearby rock, and instantly regretted it.

"Ouch! There has to be _something_ we can do!"

"If only we could break the fever, then he'd have a good chance." Hal was immediately started to pay attention.

"Is there any way you could do that?" Edvin looked at his shoes and rubbed his neck uncertainly.

"There are a few things I could try, but only if there's no other choice."

"And at what point do we decide that there _isn't _another choice?" Edvin thought for a moment.

"If there's no improvement in five days, I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

Four days passed, and, if anything, Ingvar got worse. On the morning of the fifth day, Edvin came up to Hal.

"I'm gonna start trying things this morning. I need you to keep everyone as far from the medical tent as possible. I have to be able to concentrate." Hal didn't even hesitate in his reply.

"Anything you need. Do everything you can. If nothing works, he's going to die. I don't care how extreme it is, just try to save him." Edvin looked into Hal's eyes.

"I will."

So, for the rest of the morning, Edvin administered increasingly odd treatments on Ingvar. First he tried water and ice, but he didn't expect it to work, and it didn't. Then, after multiple other failed ideas, Edvin decided to try putting a willow bark poultice on Ingvar's chest. He had read that sometimes willow bark can help break a fever.***** Edvin tried lifting Ingvar's shirt, but he was too heavy. Finally, he got tired of that and just cut it open, revealing Ingvar's extremely muscular chest, with big, firm pecs and magnificent 8-pack abs.

* * *

This would probably be a good time to mention that Edvin had had a major crush on Ingvar for years. He had tried to hide it, but he thought Hal might suspect about it.

* * *

"Fuck. Now I have _that_ to worry about."

Trying to ignore how tight his pants had become, Edvin leaned over and began rubbing the thick poultice onto Ingvar's chest. He probably spent a lot more time touching Ingvar than necessary, especially the area around his nipples. When he couldn't find an excuse to continue, he stopped and leaned back.

"Even if this works, we won't know until it might be too late. I should probably try some other stuff too."

Yes, Edvin talked to himself. Quite a lot, actually.

So, Edvin went about making a tea out of the willow bark. He figured if anything was gonna work, it was the willow bark.

When the tea was finally ready, he went over to Ingvar and was about to begin pouring it down Ingvar's throat, when he caught a big whiff of it.

"Gorlog's beard, that smells bitter! There is no way I'm making him drink this."

That being said, Edvin went and got a jar of honey. He drizzled a good bit into the tea, and unknowingly got a bit on the side of the cup. He poured the now-sweet liquid down Ingvar's throat, and as he pulled the cup away, a large glob of honey fell onto Ingvar's chest, a trail went down to his belly button, and another large glob landed just above Ingvar's pants.

"Great. Just great."

He reached for a cloth to clean up the mess, but as he turned back and looked at the honey, he got the strangest feeling. For some reason, he hated the idea of using the cloth. Now that he looked closely, he saw that the initial glob had landed on Ingvar's right nipple. Suddenly, his cock, which was already hard as a rock, became painfully hard.

"Well…it seems a waste to get a rag dirty just for a bit of honey…"

Without fully thinking, Edvin leaned down and gave Ingvar's nipple a lick. He thought he felt Ingvar's massive muscles twitch under him. He ran his tongue back and forth over the thick honey, but it was stubborn. So, Edvin bit down softly on Ingvar and began sucking. Now he _definitely _felt Ingvar's pecs twitching. This was the most reaction they had gotten from him in almost two weeks! This greatly encouraged Edvin. Plus, he was so horny there was no way he was gonna stop. His tongue followed the trail of honey down Ingvar's abdomen, licking and sucking as he went. But when he reached Ingvar's pant line, two things stopped him. One, the glob of honey that had been there had oozed down into Ingvar's pants, and two- well, that was the one that really stopped him. Ingvar's pants had an unsurprisingly large bulge in them. If the pants were any looser, it would have been a huge tent. At that moment, several thoughts went through Edvin's head.

_What am I doing? I can't just take advantage of him when he's like this! But this _is_ the most response we've had from him in days. And speaking of which, why is he reacting in the first place?_

Then, Edvin had an idea.

"I wonder if… No! That would be so wrong! I'm sick for even thinking of that! But, it might work. And Hal did say 'I don't care how extreme it is.'"

After several minutes of this, he took a deep breath.

"If there's a chance it'll save Ingvar, then it's worth it."

With that, Edvin gave into his hormones. He took his knife and carefully cut down the middle of Ingvar's pants, revealing the boxers underneath. They looked extremely tight. Not just like something was pushing against them at one spot, but like they were filled to bursting. Before doing anything else, Edvin removed his own pants and boxers, finally freeing his seven and a half inch dick. Then, he tried to pull Ingvar's boxers down, but like everything else, Ingvar was too heavy to remove them. So Edvin _very carefully_ cut open the side of Ingvar's boxers. As he peeled them off, he saw why they looked so tight. Standing proudly before him was Ingvar's cock. It was 8 inches long, and 7 inches around, making it (although neither of them knew it) just a bit shorter and thinner than Hal's, but not by too much. But that's not what really shocked Edvin. Each of Ingvar's balls was roughly the size of a baseball. Interestingly enough, it didn't look weird or grotesque on him. The rest of him was big enough that this seemed normal.

"Fuck! Ingvar, you're hung like a horse!"

Edvin could now see the honey which had thus far eluded him. It made a trail from Ingvar's belly button, down over his scrotum, and ended at his entrance. So, naturally, Edvin resumed licking. He paid special attention to Ingvar's balls as he passed them, trying to fit one in his mouth. He failed miserably. When he reached his entrance, Edvin ran his tongue in circles, back and forth, over and over again. When the honey was finally gone, his tongue wormed its way into Ingvar's tight entrance, getting it nice and wet. He moved back up to his monster of a cock, and he ran his tongue up and down its length, savoring the taste. He moved to the head of Ingvar's dick, which was smaller than his balls but still huge, and managed to stuff it into his mouth. He began sucking, and Ingvar started leaking a surprisingly large amount of precum, which ran down Edvin's throat. He began feeling bolder, and, thanks to the large amount of lubricant which was still running down his throat, he got Ingvar's head passed his throat. Something that few people know about Edvin was the fact that he has no gag reflex. He didn't know why, but it came in handy at times like this. He forced his head forward, and managed to take about half of Ingvar's dick down his throat. After a moment of this, he decided that it was his turn for some fun. He placed his respectably sized cock at Ingvar's entrance, smearing some more precum on the already wet hole, and began to push forward. He didn't bother to prepare Ingvar other than the lubricant; the whole point was to get a reaction. And Edvin was glad that he hadn't.

"Oh fuck, Ingvar, you're tight!"

Without much pause, he shoved his entire length into Ingvar. He stopped for a moment to savor the extreme tightness around his cock, but what he really loved was the heat. Ingvar had a 107˚F fever, and it made his insides almost painfully hot.

"Oh Ingvar, you're so fuckin' tight! You feel divine around my dick!"

With that, Edvin pulled back nearly all the way, and slammed back into his unconscious friend. He began pounding him at a quick pace, and within 15 seconds, he was grunting with each thrust. Suddenly, he felt like he had hit a small bump inside Ingvar. At the same time, Ingvar's cock twitch, his balls began to swell, and he moaned! Greatly encouraged, Edvin repeatedly pounded that one spot. The extreme tightness and heat were driving him crazy, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He looked down at Ingvar, and he was amazed at how perfect he was. His pecs, cock, and balls all bounced with each thrust of Edvin's dick. He looked down, and saw that Ingvar's balls had swelled to the size of rather large apples, nearing grapefruits. Edvin was amazed that anyone could have balls that big, and he wondered if they even worked correctly. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Edvin was pounding into Ingvar as fast and hard as he could, and the heat finally drove him over the edge. With one last grunt, he shoved in as hard and far as he could, and pumped his hot load into Ingvar. Suddenly, Ingvar's eyes snapped open, and with a scream of pleasure, he reached his orgasm. His first blast shot cum up to his face, launching about a cup of cum all over his head and chest. His second blast was as big as his first, and with a third huge blast, he was entirely covered in cum. At this point, Edvin decided he didn't want to be left out, and between the third and fourth blasts, he managed to impale himself on Ingvar's twitching cock. He felt the head of it poking against the entrance to his stomach, and one blast of cum from Ingvar completely filled it. After that, Ingvar shot three more weaker pulses, which were still pretty big, filling Edvin to the brim. Edvin fell forward on top of Ingvar, covering himself with cum in the process, but he manage to keep Ingvar's dick inside him. When both boys had caught their breath, they looked at each other. Edvin started babbling apologies.

"Ingvar I'm so sorry, I was trying to wake you up, and I gave you some willow bark tea, and some of the honey fell on you, and I started licking it off and-"

Edvin was cut off as Ingvar pressed his lips to Edvin's.

"Edvin, I've liked for a long time, but I was never brave enough to say it. I know this didn't mean anything, but I'm glad it happened. I understand if you don't want to talk to me after this, and-"

This time, it was Ingvar who was silenced with a kiss.

"I've loved you for a long time, Ingvar."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that, Edvin pulled himself off of Ingvar's now-soft cock, careful not to lose a drop of his lover's precious seed. He looked down, and noticed that all the cum in his stomach had actually caused it to swell quite a bit.

"Fuck, Ingvar. You're hung like a horse, and you come like a horse. Now get dressed, the others will want to see you."

They didn't emerge until nearly half an hour later. It's hard to get dressed when you're kissing your new boyfriend and exchanging blowjobs. Edvin discovered that Ingvar came nearly as much the second time, but he swallowed every drop. His stomach was extremely swelled by now, but he didn't care.

When everyone else saw Ingvar, they jumped up and greeted him with huge smiles on their faces. Hal came up to the two of them.

"How did you manage to wake him up?"

Edvin and Ingvar looked at each other, and at the same time, said, "Willow bark tea."

* * *

***Willow bark tree actually works in this regard.**

* * *

**There it is! After this, I may do a Stephen/Jesper story, and then an orgy. Thanks to my new beta Quillcox! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
